1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to vehicle hitches and more particularly to a three point quick coupling hitch with an electrically controlled hydraulic lift and fine tuning adjustments for use on the front end of all terrain vehicles or the rigid frame of other vehicles.
2. Background Information
All terrain vehicles are popular recreational vehicles but with appropriate implements attached thereto they can serve as work machines. For example with a blade or bucket attached they can clear snow from walks or driveways or level earth. With grass cutting attachments they can be used to keep large areas neatly trimmed. Implements useable for the instant quick coupling hitch include snow blowers, rotary tilling devices, rotary brushes, seeders, front end mounted trenchers, yard excavators, push blade, box scrapers, reel lawn mower, rotary lawn motor, saw bush cutting systems and boom mowers, post drivers, posthole augers, drawbars with specialty hitch attachments, vacuum systems, fork lifts, platforms, and the like. Changing from one implement to the other of a work vehicle and a recreational vehicle can be time consuming or of sufficient annoyance that one often will not bother changing for recreational purposes of short duration.
A number of patents are directed to frames for attaching implements to all terrain vehicles (ATV's), or garden tractors for manipulating the attached implement thus indicating a need and various solutions in an attempt to meet that need. U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,847 granted Sep. 5, 1972 to P. Deeter and U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,708 granted Jul. 19, 1994 to M. Segorski disclose implement mounting frames that extend under the frame of the vehicle. This reduces the clearance of the vehicle thus reducing its ability to pass over obstacles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,241 granted Oct. 19, 1999 to G. Gross and U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,745 granted Apr. 1, 1997 to G Cross disclose lift mechanisms for the attached implement. The lifts are manually operated and thereby have obvious limitations including requiring dexterity of the operator as well as difficulties in positioning and repositioning the implement. U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,336 granted Sep. 14, 1999 to K. Liebl addresses some of the concerns by providing a mounting frame with an electric lift. The frame is attached to the vehicle by two lever arms and a pin connection for each and is essentially permanently attached to the implement thus making difficult to substitute one implement for another.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,275 granted May 5, 1998 to G. Cross discloses a three point hitch that includes a plurality of pin connected links and an electric lift. The hitch attaches to the axle of the vehicle and therefore extends some distance from where the hitch attaches to the implement. The three point attachment is the connection of the hitch to the implement.